


Akagami

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Kinda, Politics, Reverie, SPOILERS FOR CHAPTERS 907 AND 908, Shanks being a proud dad, what happens away from the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks meets with the Gorosei.





	Akagami

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning of this fic is taken directly from the end of chapter 907, I just extrapolated the rest...

The five elders look at each other in silence then speak in turn.

"What is it that you want,"

"That prompted you to come all the way here ?"

"Is it Reverie. Given who you are,"

"These politics are not for you."

"But, given who you are, we will give you the time of day."

"I see. Thank you.", the newcomer says.

"We shall hear you out. Leave us, soldiers !", they demand.

The armed men salute, "Roger !" and promptly leave the room, closing the door behind them.

The cloaked man sits and states, "I wish to talk with you about a certain pirate."

One of the five elders holds a hand out, motioning for Shanks to continue.

"You and I both know the true significance of a certain straw hat. Its current wearer claims he wants to be the Pirate King and I believe he'll do so, pretty fast if I believe what the latest News Coo says."

"He disturbed the order,"

"He destroyed the peace."

"Are you saying you're cautioning this ?"

"Are saying you're an ally of his too ?"

"You wouldn't come here just to threaten us."

Shanks smirks. "Indeed I wouldn't. But you and I both know what the One Piece really is, and you fear that it'd destroy the world as you know it and as you've been building it for centuries now. You're afraid Luffy reaches Raftel and discovers the whole thing."

"He's still far from reaching the final island,"

"We've heard he's busy picking fights with Yonkou."

"Don't you fear for your own ?"

"He's got a long way to go,"

"Either way the secret is well-kept."

"Roger entrusted us with the secret of the Void Century and the One Piece, incited the rest of the world to look for it, hoping someone would be worth it. Once he comes you won't stop him." Shanks fondly smiles as he continues, "I didn't come here to threaten you, but to warn you. Luffy will be the Pirate King and while I won't help him in doing so, I'll be on the front row when he finds and completes the One Piece, and the world finally is at peace." He gets up, making his way to the exit, stops when his hand is on the handle and looks back at the Gorosei. "Oh, and... don't forget there are still former Roger Pirates roaming the seas. They'd get really mad if you killed the man wearing their captain's hat", he shrugs and leaves, closing the door behind him.

"In the end he did threaten us,"

"Even if not directly."

"We need to get rid of a few pawns,"

"For which we need guidance."

"Let's meet with Ym."


End file.
